opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sclerobunus
''Sclerobunus Banks, 1893:152Banks, N. (1893). The Phalangida Mecostethi of the United States. T Am Entomol Soc 20:149-152 is a genus of the family Paranonychidae. They are limited to moist, dark microhabitats, typically found under logs and rocks in high elevation forests or in caves in the mountainous regions of western North AmericaDerkarabetian S, Hedin M (2014). Integrative Taxonomy and Species Delimitation in Harvestmen: A Revision of the Western North American Genus Sclerobunus (Opiliones: Laniatores: Travunioidea). PLoS ONE 9(8): e104982. doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0104982. History of Sclerobunus and Cyptobunus Source *In 1877, Packard described a new species Scotolemon robustum''Packard, A.R. (1877). On a new cave fauna in Utah. B US Geological Survey Territories 3:157-169 *In 1893, Banks described a new genus (''Sclerobunus) and species (S. brunneus). He also moved Scotolemon robustum into Sclerobunus. *In 1905, Banks described another new genus (Cyptobunus) for his new species C. cavicolus''Banks, N. (1905). A new genus and species of Phalangida. Entomol News 1:251-253.. *In 1924, Crosby & Bishop synonymized ''Sclerobunus ''& ''CyptobunusCrosby C.R. & S.C. Bishop (1924). The genus Cyptobunus Banks (Phalangida). Entomol News 35: 104. *In 1931, Roewer described a new species - Sclerobunus parvus''Roewer, C.F. (1931). Über Triaenonychiden. Zeitschr Wiss Zool 138: 137–185.. *In 1971, BriggsBriggs, T.S. (1971). The harvesmen of the family Triaenonychidae in North America. Occ P Cal Acad Sci 90:1-43 (who rejected the synonymy of ''Sclerobunus ''and ''Cyptobunus): **described a new species of Sclerobunus ''(Sclerobunus nondimorphicus) and three subspecies of ''Sclerobunus robustus ''(''robustus, glorietus ''& ''idahoensis); **described a new species of Cyptobunus (ungulatus) with two subspecies (ungulatus ''& ''madhousensis); **described a new genus (Paranonychus) and species (P. concolor). He also moved Sclerobunus brunneus ''into this new genus. *In 2008, Shear & Derkarabetian synonymized ''Sclerobunus parvus with Paranonychus brunneus''Shear, W.A. & S. Derkarabetian (2008). Nomenclatorial changes in Triaenonychidae: Sclerobunus parvus Roewer is a junior synonym of Paranonychus brunneus (Banks), Mutsunonychus Suzuki is a junior synonym of Paranonychus Briggs, and Kaolinonychinae Suzuki is a junior synonym of Paranonychinae Briggs (Opiliones: Triaenonychidae). Zootaxa 67: 1809.. At this point, therefore, ''Sclerobunus contained two species: Sclerobunus nondimorphicus & Sclerobunus robustus (which had three subspecies: robusticus, glorietus, idahoensis), and Cyptobunus ''contained two species: ''C. cavicolus & C. ungulatus (which had two subspecies: ungulatus, madhousensis) *In 2014, Derkarabetian & Hedin again synonymized Sclerobunus ''& ''Cyptobunus, raised all the subspecies to species level and described five new species (Sclerobunus jemez, Sclerobunus klomax, Sclerobunus skywalkeri, Sclerobunus speoventus & Sclerobunus steinmanni). They also split these twelve species into "species groups". Taxonomy *''Sclerobunus Banks, 1893:152 *''Cyptobunus ''Banks, 1905:251 *''Sclerobunus ''Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:9 (relimited [including ''Cyptobunus] and redescribed) Type species Sclerobunus robustus (Packard, 1877) designation by [[Banks], 1893:152] Species Groups Derkarabetian & Hedin isolated three "species groups" within the genus, based on (a) the presence or absence of tubercles on the anterior margin of the scute, and (b) whether the dorsal surface of the ventral plate of the penis is smooth or has "many folds". *The cavicolens ''group is characterised by the absence of tubercles on the anterior margin of the scute. This group contains ''Sclerobunus cavicolens, Sclerobunus ungulatus and Sclerobunus madhousensis. *The nondimorphous ''group is characterised by having tubercles on the anterior margin of the scute and the dorsal surface of the ventral plate of the penis being smooth. This group contains ''Sclerobunus nondimorphicus and Sclerobunus idahoensis. *The robustus ''group is characterised by having tubercles and having many folds on the dorsal surface of the ventral plate of the penis. This group contains the remaining seven species. Species List *Sclerobunus cavicolens'' (Banks, 1905):252 *''Sclerobunus glorietus'' Briggs, 1971b:12 *''Sclerobunus idahoensis'' Briggs, 1971b:11 *''Sclerobunus jemez'' Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:19 *''Sclerobunus klomax'' Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:19 *''Sclerobunus madhousensis'' (Briggs, 1971b):6 *''Sclerobunus nondimorphicus'' Briggs, 1971b:9 *''Sclerobunus robustus'' (Packard, 1877):164 species *''Sclerobunus skywalkeri'' Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:20 *''Sclerobunus speoventus'' Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:21 *''Sclerobunus steinmanni'' Derkarabetian & Hedin, 2014:21 *''Sclerobunus ungulatus'' (Briggs, 1971b):5 References Category:Genera Category:Nearctic Category:North America Category:Fauna of USA